Your silence
by Charlieworld
Summary: "Elle est torturée et je l'accompagne dans sa descente aux enfers." Un été tout a changé. Elle est partie, emmenant ses cheveux blonds, son rire et nos jeux. Nous ne jouons plus. C'est terminé.


**Un nouveau petit texte, un peu différent de d'habitude ;) (Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y aura une suite ou pas)**

 **Ça fait un bon moment que je veux écrire sur Puck, parce que je trouve son personnage pas assez développé dans Glee. J'ai cherché des fanfictions sur lui mais j'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup donc je me suis enfin lancée à écrire.**

 **Parce que pour moi il ne devrait pas être aussi simple que ce qu'on laisse apercevoir de lui dans la série...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **A bientôt :)**

* * *

 **Your silence**

POV Puck

Elle rend les choses compliquées. Tout le temps. Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, elle s'arrangera toujours pour que ça devienne difficile. Difficile de bouger, difficile de rire, difficile de penser.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours eu une place particulière dans mon cœur. Ou bien dans ma vie du moins. Je crois que je l'ai autant détestée qu'aimée. Avec elle, j'ai autant souri que pleuré.

Les choses sont compliquées. Beaucoup trop.

Avec Quinn, peu importe les choses qu'on se disait ou qu'on se cachait, il y avait ce jeu entre nous. Ce jeu malsain qui nous détruisait autant qu'il nous rendait vivant.

J'ai toujours joué à celui qui était le plus fort, mais parfois, j'avais envie de disparaitre tellement elle me faisait mal.

Les règles sont simples. Si elle est là, je dois partir, si je suis là, c'est elle qui s'en va. Mais étrangement, s'il se passe quelque chose, on finit toujours par se retrouver.

Je me rappelle de tous ces après-midi d'été quand je suis allé sonner à la porte de ses parents pour leur demander si elle pouvait venir jouer, alors que nous avions que neuf ans. Elle disait non. A chaque fois. Elle venait seulement si j'étais seul.

Si d'autres personnes étaient groupées derrière moi à l'attendre pour aller se perdre dans les collines entourant Lima ou se baigner dans les ruisseaux que le soleil rendait chaud, elle ne venait jamais.

Mais quand j'étais seul, elle était là. Et elle acceptait que je vienne me baigner dans sa piscine ou que nous passions des après-midis à refaire le monde dans le parc, derrière le grand saule.

Et puis parfois, elle venait me chercher chez moi. Et même si ça me tordais le ventre de lui dire non, je venais rarement. Comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas si facile. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas me rejeter à chaque fois que je venais vers elle mais que quand elle avait besoin de moi, elle pouvait m'avoir.

Je voulais lui montrer que moi non plus, je n'étais pas comme ces personnes, constantes, toujours gentilles, toujours bien dans leur peau.

Elle est torturée, et je l'accompagne dans sa descente aux enfers.

Je me rappelle, pendant nos années de collège quand je guettais par la fenêtre en l'attendant pendant les vacances. Je ne savais jamais si elle viendrait me chercher pour aller jouer. Et quand elle venait, je lui disais non, et elle partait, en prenant son air fier. Cet air qui la quitte plus aujourd'hui.

Elle avait cette capacité de me couper le souffle. Quand elle me regardait, droit dans les yeux et qu'elle ne disait rien, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Elle avait cette force qui traversait ses yeux clairs. Et puis au fond, entre les taches bleues et vertes de ses iris, il y avait la peur. La même peur de l'avenir, la même peur de la vie qui nous assaillait. C'était ça qui me paralysait. C'était toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui dansaient dans ses yeux et qui me rendaient fou. Fou d'elle. Pas amoureux, non. Complètement malade. Et elle le savait. Elle jouait.

Mais à ce moment, nous savions que nous étions vivants. Nous savions que ne pas pouvoir respirer nous ferrait prendre une inspiration bien plus grande après. Nous savions qu'ensemble, nous pouvions rire de tout, et nous pouvions pleurer pour rien.

J'étais malade quand elle ne disait rien autant que quand elle s'autorisait enfin à être elle-même et à exploser de rire quand elle en avait envie. Ce rire était rare. Je veux dire, le vrai rire de Quinn. Pas celui que tout le monde entend, pas celui légèrement narquois. Non.

Le vrai rire.

Celui qui vous prend aux tripes, celui qui vous tord le ventre. Parfois elle riait, elle riait tellement que je me sentais enfin vivant. Je me sentais enfin à ma place et je pouvais croire que tout ça avait un sens. Je pouvais croire que finalement tout était simple et que tout irait bien. Pour une fois.

Et puis, le passage au lycée a changé quelque chose. Nous nous voyons plus souvent, et même si notre jeu comptait toujours, lorsqu'on se rejoignait, on allait toujours au même endroit.

Fini le saule sous lequel on s'abritait, où on se sentait isolés de tout et où personne ne pouvais nous voir. Lorsque nous nous voyons, c'était toujours dans un bar glauque dans mon quartier de Lima, ou bien dans ma chambre quand ma mère n'était pas à la maison.

Mais nous ne parlions pas.

Fini le temps où nous nous tordions de rire devant le lac du parc et où on réinventait le monde avec des « si ».

Le monde ne tournait plus pour nous. Ou peut-être tournait-il à l'envers.

Quand on était ensemble, soit on buvait jusque tard dans la nuit, soit on faisait l'amour sans vraiment y prendre plaisir. Seulement parce qu'il fallait qu'on se voit. Parce qu'on se comprenait et parce que parler serait trop difficile. Nous étions chacun un pilier de nos vies et probablement le plus important.

Mais cet été, c'est fini. Je me suis surpris à regarder par la fenêtre quand j'entends une voiture passer devant chez moi comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais ce n'était jamais elle. Et je ne suis plus jamais retourné chez elle non plus.

Nous étions brisés, autant par la naissance de Bess que par notre relation qui nous donnait envie d'hurler ou bien de se taire à tout jamais.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et le lendemain, j'ai embrassé une autre fille devant elle. Et puis pratiquement tout le lycée. Je lui aie dit que je l'aimais et elle s'est mise en couple avec mon meilleur amis et le Quaterback de mon équipe de foot.

Nous nous brisions. Nous venions de changer les règles.

Alors qu'avant, il ne consistait à seulement se faire des petites entailles pour sentir la douleur quelques secondes comme pour nous rappeler de vivre, maintenant, le jeu consistait à ce qu'on ouvre des plaies immenses à chaque fois qu'on en avait la possibilité.

Tout était permis. Il n'y avait plus question de faire attention à l'autre et de revenir pour être là quand même. Non. Cette fois, on ne revenait pas.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Peut-être parce que sans elle, ma vie est sombre. Parce que je ne suis pas le garçon que je prétends être. Parce que je n'ai pas toute cette confiance en moi. Je me donne envie d'hurler lorsque je me regarde trop longtemps dans le miroir.

Elle s'amuse à ouvrir mes blessures, à briser mes fêlures.

Et je fais la même chose, et probablement encore pire. Si c'était possible. Elle est fragile. Elle non plus, elle n'est plus la jolie Quinn confiante, gentille et serviable. Celle qui a juste besoin d'être là pour que tout le monde l'admire. Celle qui n'a pas besoin de parler pour être remarqué.

Je l'ai toujours aimé. J'ai toujours aimé cette assurance dans ses mouvements. J'ai toujours admiré sa façon d'être appréciée par tous, tout le temps.

Elle m'a brisé.

Je l'ai brisé.

Bess est partie de nos vies et nous avons brisé nos règles. Elle court toujours quand je viens vers elle. Et je cours toujours quand elle vient vers moi. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois, nous ne nous retournons pas. Cette fois, rien que l'idée de faire demi-tour me donne envie de vomir. Me donne envie de la détester encore plus que je ne la déteste aujourd'hui.

Je suis redevenu le petit garçon qui se recroquevillais en pleurs dans le soubassement du plafond au fond de ma chambre sombre alors que des cris remontaient du salon. Je suis à nouveau ce petit garçon qui a peur, peur de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle pourrait m'apporter de mauvais.

J'ai vu Quinn hier. Je l'ai croisée au centre commercial de Lima, vers le lycée.

Ce centre commercial où nous avons joué aux rebelles en volant des biscuits et des jouets. Celui où nous avons eu nos premiers vrais rendez-vous, celui où nous nous retrouvions quand il pleuvait dehors.

C'était aussi dans ce centre commercial où nous allions pour manger dans le petit fast-food, les midis au lycée. C'était notre moment où on s'échappait. Nous mangions tout le temps la même chose et nous ne parlions pas. Nous ne parlions plus.

Nous nous sommes croisés et pendant un instant, nos regards se sont percutés. Le temps s'est arrêté.

La musique grésillant dans les hauts parleurs ne parvenait plus à mes oreilles, les gens n'ont plus marché autours de nous. Plus personne ne brisait la ligne invisible qui nous séparait de quelques mètres.

Nous étions fixés, l'un en face de l'autre. Et mon souffle s'était coupé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était là. Mais cette fois, je n'avais pas envie d'hurler ou de la gifler. Non. Cette fois j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu.

Que je veux être là et que même si aujourd'hui ça lui semble impossible de vivre, un jour tout pourra aller mieux. J'avais envie de lui dire que rien ne lui arrivera plus. Que je la protégerais comme je l'ai toujours fait. Que j'avais besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

J'ai vu ses cheveux roses. J'ai vu ses tatouages et ses piercings. J'ai vu ce qu'elle portait à la place des robes à fleur que je trouvais si jolies. Son jean était déchiré, son T-Shirt laissait apparaître plus que ce qui était décent, avec des taches, probablement vieilles d'il y a des années.

Et puis elle a tourné le regard et ses yeux se sont à nouveau plongés dans le vide de sa vie. Elle s'est mise à marcher, avec ses chaussures usées, et quand elle est passée près de moi, l'odeur de la cigarette m'a donné envie de vomir.

Mais je n'ai pas bougé.

Notre jeu était de courir dans le sens opposé de l'autre mais de toujours revenir. Mais nous ne nous retournons plus aujourd'hui et je crois qu'elle court bien plus vite que moi.


End file.
